


Yuanfen

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: The big day!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Touch of Normal [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005252





	1. Chapter 1

Alexa stares at the gown hanging over the door. _I’m about to put that on. I’m about to put that on, and get married. I’m about to get married. In my home, where I have to pretend it is some trendy venue. Why are you panicking, you idiot? You want this. You’re marrying Sam._ That thought alone causes her face to break into a wide smile. _Sam._ Just then there’s a knock on the door. She rises off the bed she hasn’t slept in in ages and walks over. “Who is it?”

The sound of a hasty throat clearing precedes a deep “Just me. Can I come in?”

She opens the door to her soon-to-be brother-in-law and greets him with a tight hug, “Of course, Dean.” 

He smooths down his suit jacket, “How're you feelin’, Lex?”

“So good. I think. I’m so excited, but still kinda nervous. What sense does that make?” She rambles as he laughs.

“Hey, you’re good. I just came from Sammy’s room and yeah, you’re holding up better than him,” His laugh dies as he sputters, “I mean, he’s so excited, and,” Her hand lands on his shoulder and stops him.

“It’s fine. I’m well acquainted with a happy nervous Sam Winchester,” She smiles.

Dean gets a soft smile, “Yeah, I wanted to say something actually, thank you for making that happen.”

Tears manage to build behind her lashes, “It wasn’t done alone.”

Dean coughs a little, _ok a lot_ , suspiciously, “Right, well, I was just wondering if you needed any help?”

She smiles, “No, I’m good. Sarah will be in any moment, but could you, would you, mind giving this to Sam?” She reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a small card, handing it to Dean.

He huffs a laugh and reaches into his breast pocket, “You two,” He shakes his head and hands her a similar looking card.

She takes it with a smile, “Hey, some of us can’t communicate telepathically like a certain handsome pair.”

Dean drops his head with a blush, “Yeah, well, I’ll,” He holds up the card, “Deliver this. See you out there, Sis,” He winks. As he opens the door, Sarah is about to open it herself.

“Oh! Dean, hi. How’s our girl?” she smiles brightly.

“She’s right here for one,” Alexa calls making the other two laugh.

“Alright, alright, come here, girl,” Sarah wraps her in a hug, “Time to get you aisle ready. Dean, if you’ll excuse us.”

“Sure thing, if you need anything let Cas or I know. See you out there, Lex.” With a tip of his head, he closes the door on his way out.

Sarah turns to Alexa, “How're you doing Lexie? Ball of nerves?”

“Yes! I don’t understand it,” She babbles as Sarah laughs at her.

“Relax, it’s totally normal. You’re going to do fine. You’re gonna get in that dress, strut down that aisle while turning every head out there, and say ‘I do’ to your soulmate. Any questions?”

“Got any whisky?”

Sarah laughs, “Oh, your boys and their friends stocked up nicely. There was something joked that ‘even the angels could get buzzed’,” She looks a little confused. “But until then, this may help,” She seems to magically produce a silver flask with a smile and flourish.

With a giddy laugh, Alexa takes the flask and a hardy sip, “I love you.”

Sarah laughs, “Anytime.” Just then there’s a second knock. “Alright, take this,” she hands her her dress, “start getting ready, your hair is gonna take a little while.” Alexa does as she’s told and moves to the hastily put up ‘dressing room’. It’s actually just an old fashioned dressing screen, but it’s the thought that counts. She hears Sarah’s “hello,” then “Oh no, out you go.”

The next voice makes her incredibly happy, “Come on, please? Sarah, you know what we face every day, I really don’t think this tradition is a major threat to us. I just want to talk.”

“No, do not play that game. You may be crazy tall, but I will still take you down if need be.”

Laughing from behind the screen, Alexa calls out, “It’s fine. We can talk, just don’t come any closer, babe.”

Sam shifts slightly uncomfortably, “Um, I was kinda hoping for - to have some private time.”

“Sam, it’s ok, and Sarah’s not going to let us in here alone. If you can’t say it in front of Sarah, then you can tell me tonight.”

She hears the deep sigh, but she doesn’t see the exasperated look Sam gives Sarah, or her cool look of ‘ain’t happening pal’ with crossed arms. For some reason, Sam completely believes that the shorter woman would be able to haul his ass down the hall if he tried something. So he sighs, “I, uh, I just wanted to say that I love you so much, and I can’t wait to do this with you. I can’t believe we’re getting married,” she can hear his smile through his words, “I can’t wait to be your husband.” He pauses when Sarah clears her throat, “Right, I should get going so you can get ready. Otherwise I think Sarah is going to kick my ass, so I should go. I love you, baby.”

“Alright, that was adorable, now off you go, Samuel. We’ll see you out there,” She starts shooing him out of the room.

“Uh, right, yeah, see ya. Lex,” He calls to the screen.

Anticipating what he’s about to say again, she calls out herself, “I love you, too, baby, now get out there, so we can get this show on the road.”

He smiles, “Right. See you in a bit.” With a nod, he leaves the two girls alone again.

“Well, Sam is just a smitten fool, isn’t he?” she laughs. “You have that on, yet?”

Alexa steps out from behind the screen and Sarah’s breath catches. “Oh, wow.” Alexa’s managed to get the buttons done behind her neck, but the laces still need to be tightened. She turns so her pseudo-sister can handle the task. “You look even better than when you tried it on. You’re going to have an amazing wedding, sis, you ready?” Alexa nods, “Okay, then, I’ll leave these loose until we get your hair done, I know pre-wedding nerves and you’ll need the room. Anyone you want to see before we start?”

Alexa thinks on it, “Um, I don’t think so. Everyone else ready?”

“Yep. Jody did start to gripe about wearing a dress, but then she gave me a hug when I showed her it was a pantsuit,” She smiles. “Everyone else is mingling for now. Is this really your home?” she whispers, despite not needing to.

Alexa nods, “Yep. This was my room before Sam and I got back together. We thought about having it at the cabin when we moved it up, but, well, this just worked. Besides, it was available and the price was right,” She laughs.

“Well, you got me there. Now sit, still want the same style we talked about?” Alexa nods, suddenly taken by nerves again. Seemingly picking up on it, Sarah keeps going, “So what’re the big honeymoon plans?”

“Don’t know. Sam planned it. All I know is that I had to pack for four days, including one on the beach. I may have taken a few liberties with some of the items too,” She smirks. Sarah just shakes her head as she continues to pull the strands of Alexa’s hair into a simple updo. In just a few more minutes, Alexa is standing as Sarah tightens the corset. 

She’s about to tie it off when the door opens. “Don’t worry, just us,” Mary’s voice rings out. She precedes Jody and Sarah’s mom, Mrs. Lang. They fall silent as Alexa turns to them. Mary’s hand flies to her mouth, “Oh, sweetie.”

Sharon comes forward and wraps her arms around both women, “Oh, my girls. I’m so happy,” She steps back and wipes her eyes. 

Jody steps forward, “You ready? You look amazing.”

Alexa looks at the women around her, “Thank you, you guys are incredible. Now, let’s get me married.”

“Just a second, Marty and Bobby wanted a word with you,” Mary says. 

“Oh. Ok,” Alexa nods.

“We’ll be right outside,” Jody and Sarah follow Mary and Sharon out as the two men walk in.

“Wow, Al, you look,” Marty starts. He tries to hide his emotions but fails. Bobby steps in, but fails just as spectacularly.

“A, wow, Sam’s a lucky man, sweetheart. I’m so glad I could be here. Guess I should thank the pipsqueak,” He says making Alexa laugh.

“Bobby’s right, Sam is a very lucky man. Guess it’s time to get you two official,” Marty pulls her to his side for a brief hug. “I’m still a little bitter about not walking you down the aisle, but I guess I understand,” He ribs her.

“I just couldn’t decide between you two, and well, we felt it best to just not. Besides Sam and I have such a blended family already, it didn’t seem right to claim anyone outright.”

“I know, baby girl, we’re just two old idjits happy to see their kids happy.” The knock on the door breaks through their moment, “Right, well, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Bobby opens the door to Jody and Sarah. “She’s all yours, ladies.” Together they walk out of the room and into the war room.

“You ready?” Jody asks.

“Very, actually. Now I’m ready to run down that aisle, say ‘I do’ and party ‘til I leave for my honeymoon.”

“There’s my girl,” Jody smiles, “Let’s go,” She picks up her bouquet as Sarah picks up Alexa’s veil. A moment longer of making everything perfect and they’re walking down the hall. Jody walks down first with Cas, then Sarah and Dean follow. She counts to ten and the music starts. With a deep breath, she takes a step and walks towards Sam.

Reaching the top of the steps next to Sam, she takes his hands and can’t take her eyes off his. “You look, wow, Lex, just, wow.”

“Right back at you, handsome,” Alexa sniffs as she fights her emotions threatening to bubble over.

The minister at the front starts, “If you’ll all take a seat, these two have requested a bit of a nontraditional ceremony, so we’re gonna jump right into their vows, which they’ve each written themselves, so Sam, if you’ll go first.”

“Alexa Hunter Kelley, I have never fallen for someone as fast as I did for you. You just made it so easy. You were smart, funny, beautiful, and well, I was 18, so it didn’t take much,” He shrugs at the honesty while the group laughs before continuing, “I had never been so scared as I was when I met your dad, well, except for maybe meeting Marty.” Another polite laugh from the crowd. “I thought I was on my own at that point, and I clung to you like a drowning man to a raft, because that’s how I saw you; you were my safe place. Unfortunately, I ended up losing you and never thought I’d see you again. When I did, I didn’t want to let myself believe it was actually you. 

“I’m so glad I let Dean and Cas convince me otherwise though, because I’ve never been happier. Somehow you’ve used those 15 years to become smarter, funnier, and so much more beautiful. Since I’m no longer 18, there’s also a whole list of other things that make you incredible. You’re kind, and witty. You have a smart mouth, and don’t take anyone’s shit, especially mine. You make me better, you make me want things I thought were out of the cards for me, like getting married,” His voice starts to waver. “I never thought someone like you could exist and I promise to let you know how thankful I am for you for the rest of my life, and after. I love you with every bit of my soul, baby,” He's fighting hard to keep it together now. He sniffs and steels his resolve for the last bit. “Thank you for loving me back,” He quickly folds the paper and wipes his eyes with no shame.

“And now, Alexa, if you will.”

With a few rapid blinks and a deep breath, she starts. “When I started at Stanford, like every girl with big dreams, I thought my life was never going to be the same. Turns out I knew what I was talking about. On that very first day, I met my soulmate and he was nothing like I expected. He was so much better,” She smiles at his red rimmed eyes. “After I drove away from you that December morning, I didn’t think I would ever be happy again and I was lost. When I met you all over again, as terrifying, and as much as I didn’t want to admit it, it was as if everything realigned and was as it should be.” She sniffs, “Although it took us a while to get here, it’s been so much better than I expected. You’ve given me a family and a purpose I never imagined existed. I’m so proud to be a part of this journey with you.

“So, Samuel William Winchester, I promise you this, I will always be your best friend, your partner, your lover, and your protector. I have loved you from our first date, and I promise to continue loving you from this moment until the end of time. May the world throw whatever it has at us because I promise to fight demons, monsters, and even Lucifer himself to get to you. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part,” They share a smirk through the tears, “And even after that, I am honored to call myself your wife. Ome biab el mononusa a malpirgi od teloah.” (We are one heart in life and death) At the Enochian, Dean and Cas share a hurried look at each other. _Did you teach her that?_ Dean asks, but is met with a miniscule shake of the Angel’s head. With a smirk, Dean thinks again, _leave it to Lex to figure out part of an Enochian commitment spell by accident._ The rest of the room just claps.

“So glad I went first,” Sam gives her hand a squeeze.

“Now for the rings,” Dean steps forward and hands a silver band to Sam with a pat to the back, before stepping back beside Cas. “These rings do not symbolize ownership, but the outward symbol of two souls choosing to become one for others to see. From this day forward, they will share victory and loss, pain and happiness, but most importantly, they will share their love.” They exchange rings, “And it is now my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.” The small group erupts into applause and cheers as the pair kiss. The couple walk back down the makeshift aisle as Gabriel slips past and walks the minister out the door.

The newlyweds walk to their room for a minute to themselves. The entire experience feels surreal, but one thing’s been bugging Alexa and she has to ask, “Sam,” she tries to pull back, but his lips follow. She tries again, “Sam, hey, I have a question.”

“Hmm?” He continues to try and capture her lips.

“Seriously,” she laughs, “who just married us?”

“What?”

“Who just married us? I’ve never seen the man before in my life.”

“Oh, he’s a local minister, from the Center Chapel group. Gabe mojo’d him into performing the ceremony. He’s probably already back home and has no idea he married us,” He says casually and leans back in.

“Are you serious?” Alexa laughs.

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “Figured it was the easiest and safest way to have someone do it, but not let anything slip.”

“When did you even have time to do that?” The wonder evident in her voice.

“Uh, it was actually Gabe’s idea. Kinda his present to us. Along with the catering staff. I think the trickster in him is really enjoying the con of it,” he smiles.

Suddenly Alexa feels a warmth for the annoying archangel and swiftly stands, “Let's go.”

“What?” He still reaches for her hand out of habit.

“Let’s go party, Winchester. At least until it’s time for us to leave for our honeymoon.”

“Say it again,” Sam smirks.

Alexa crowds his space, and he’s loving every minute, she dips her voice to a more smoky sound, “Honeymoon.” She feels ridiculous, but the laugh Sam lets out is totally worth it. Once this round of light pecks pass, she pulls back again, “Seriously, let’s go have fun.”

He tugs her back into his arms. “We still have some time. Dean was gonna come get us once they cleaned up and reset the room.”

“Where’s everyone going while they do that, though?” She looks slightly confused.

He shrugs, “Walking around. They think it’s some theme venue/hotel. They’re fine.”

Alexa is about to say something else when there’s a knock. “Guess that’s Dean.”

Before they can fully stand, the knocker calls, “Come on, newlyweds, keep it in your pants for a little longer.” _Yep. Definitely Dean._ They laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

After their meal is done, and a few more people Alexa’s never seen before remove their plates, Dean stands signaling the start of the toasts. They didn’t want to lose too much of the traditional wedding and reception despite their cutbacks. The room quiets as they notice Dean standing, not a hard thing to miss in a room of fifteen. Once he’s confident he’ll be heard, he starts to speak, ”You know I’m not a man of many words, so I’ll do my best to keep this on the shorter side for all of our benefits,” There's a smattering of laughs, “I looked out for Sammy since I was 4 years old, and always tried to make sure he had whatever a kid needed. Apparently I did too good a job because he packed up as soon as he could and headed to California,” A few less laughs. “When I first saw Sammy at Stanford, he seemed to have it together, and I hated pulling him from that. I lived with that guilt for 15 years,” The room becomes a bit emotionally charged with the confession. “But then I got to see him with Alexa. I don’t want to say it was worth it, but as much as I thought Sammy was the golden child back then, he’s got nothing on the Sam that is up there today. When Alexa entered our lives, she was a much needed force that immediately swept through and knocked us all on our asses. She saw right through the shit, accepted it, and figured out the best way to take care of it. She’s probably the perfect woman, sorry, Mom,” He tips his head to her as she yells back ‘No argument here’, “And I wish I could’ve known her back then too. There’s no doubt she was meant to be part of our family and I’m proud to gain a badass sister in the deal.” He smiles as he looks over to her. “Alexa, it’s obvious that you mean the world to Sammy, but I want to let you know that you mean the world to me as well for giving him this new life.” A tear runs down Alexa’s cheek and she notices Dean take a moment before continuing. “Sammy, we’ve been through hell and then some man, who would have thought we’d make it out to find happiness, huh?” He gives a shaky smile, “I may not say it often but, I love you, Bitch.” Dean walks to the small table set in front of the others where Sam and Alexa are seated, his goal clear.

“Love you, too, Jerk!” Sam wipes his eyes and holds his brother in a tight hug for a moment. When they break apart, Alexa doesn’t let him leave without hugging him as well.

Once Dean is back in his seat, a certain angel’s arm draped around his shoulders, Sarah takes her cue and stands. Once again the room quiets as she speaks, “I apologize now because I’m a lawyer and this is gonna take a minute,” she pauses as the small crowd laughs a little. “Alexa and I were basically sisters as kids, we shared everything and never thought it’d end. Although we grew up and began following our own dreams, we still stayed the best of friends. I knew everything about her, and she me. So when she told me about this boy she just had a date with and described to me, _in excruciating detail,_ the various colors of his eyes,” A few chuckles join in as she continues, “I knew she was in love, even though it was just the first date. When I came home after Thanksgiving, I found out that she had brought him home to meet her parents, and that even her dad was head over heels for this guy. Come Christmas, we were all expecting to hear she was engaged, but it didn’t happen that way. Instead, we lost her,” Her voice gives slightly, “And we all had to find a way to move on while we had a part of ourselves missing. She was as much my sister as she was Dani’s, and as much a part of our family as her own,” Her voice cracks even more and she stops for a moment to recollect herself.

Dabbing the corner of her eyes and putting her smile back on, she continues, “Sorry, I wanted to hold it together til the end I swear,” There's a comforting hand on her back and she looks beside her to see Dean looking away, but with a sympathetic smile that gives her enough nerve to keep going. “When I got the call from my mom saying that she was back, let’s just say the word surreal doesn’t begin to describe it; I was angry, and shocked, but most of all, I was so beyond happy that my sister was back. It got even better when I got to the house to not only find her, but the famed ‘Sam from Stanford' as well. And let me tell you, her description that night all those years ago didn’t do him justice,” She laughs and calls out to Drew, “You're handsome, too, honey,” then continues, “But even with a pretty face, I didn’t trust him. I couldn’t because my mind put her falling for him as the reason she left me. It was irrational, but how I felt. Fortunately I was also completely wrong. Seeing them together is something you can only understand after witnessing yourself; it just makes sense. But I had to protect my sister, and so I put him on the stand, as it were. I was pleasantly surprised when he matched me jab for jab. He truly would’ve made a formidable opposing counsel had he passed the bar, too. Finally I had to concede and admit that he was good enough for my Lexie,” She pauses to share a smile with Lex before continuing.

“Since then it has been incredible getting to know her all over again, as well as being welcomed into Sam’s family. So I want to thank the Winchesters,” She looks to her side at Dean and Cas, and then across the room at the other members of the ragtag family, “For not only welcoming Alexa, but me, and my family as well. Alexa, you are so amazing, brave, caring, and one of the strongest humans I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I know Sam will be there to match you each step of the way as you take on this new, crazy, and wonderful life. I wouldn’t be here without you, Lexie, so thank you, I love you, and congratulations on finding your person. To Sam and Alexa!” She raises her glass as everyone claps. 

When the claps die down, the clinking of glasses takes over. Sam and Alexa shake their heads, but lean in for a kiss all the same. When they break apart, they notice Mary standing waiting to give her speech. She smiles and then begins, “I missed pretty much all of Sam and Dean’s childhood, and important life moments like first steps, first dates, first kisses, first loves. However, getting to meet Alexa, I see that I actually did get to see Sam’s first love, it was just the second time around. It was a little shocking to come back into their lives and find my baby boys had become such wonderful men, and when I first found out about Alexa, I honestly thought she was Dean’s girl,” Their friends laugh, “but I quickly saw how wrong I was. There’s no denying when they’re in the same room that they are two halves of a whole. A love like that doesn’t come along all the time, and yet I’m proud that both my boys found it,” An ungraceful choke causes her to pause momentarily, “Shush, Dean, this is about Sam and Alexa,” To which he just surrenders and lets her continue. “I used to be terrified of having a daughter because she could turn out like me, but now I’m so grateful to call Alexa my daughter-in-law and be a mother to her when she needs one, and her friend the rest of the time. Your parents, all of them,” She nods towards the Langs and Bobby, “did a mighty fine job raising you into an outstanding woman with a heart of gold, mind of a scholar, and mouth of a sailor,” She winks as everyone bursts out their approval. “Now I know everyone is tired of hearing us talk, we all know how wonderful these two kids are and how lucky they are to have the love they do, so let’s get this party started, shall we?” Everyone applauds as the music starts again, but louder.

Suddenly Gabe appears with a microphone, no doubt mojo’d, and announces it’s time for the newlywed’s first dance. Sam escorts Alexa to the empty floor as the opening notes of ‘Only You Can Love Me This Way’ start to play. A wide smile spreads across Alexa’s face as she recognizes the song, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam shrugs and pulls her closer, “Surprise.” Alexa just shakes her head before resting it on his chest as they slow dance. She may also sing along, but no one says anything. Next it’s the Father/Daughter dance and Marty and Bobby split the song with her. Mary and Sam also share a dance while the guests look on. When Gabe announces for all couples to hit the floor, ‘I Wanna Know What Love Is’ starts and Sam bursts out laughing. “I thought you weren’t going to play this, Dean!” 

“I said not as your first dance, nothing about your second,” He winks and pulls Cas up from the table. The dance floor becomes a free for all after that. There’s dancing and drinking, and everyone forgets their day jobs for the night.

“May I cut in?” Dean taps Sam’s shoulder. Sam relinquishes Alexa’s hand to his brother after a final kiss to the top of his bride’s head. Once he steps away, Dean slides into place in front of his new sister-in-law with an easy smile. “You look beautiful,” he says.

“Thanks Dean, you look rather handsome yourself,” she giggles.

“I can’t believe I’m dancing at my brother’s wedding,” His head dips and shakes as he swings her out to spin. Just then the song changes, “Oh, shit. I forgot I put this on the list, let me get Sammy,” He starts to pull away, but Alexa stops him.

“I don’t think so, you’re dancing with me,” Her mischievous eyes make it clear she has something up her sleeve. Suddenly she’s moving to this slower version and playing up the lyrics. It’s all Dean can do to not crack, so instead he joins her. Soon they’re both mouthing the words and exaggerating their movements against each other as the song plays;

Hey, you might think that I’m crazy

But you know I’m just your type

I might be a little hazy

But you just cannot deny

There’s a spark in between us

When we’re dancing on the floor

I want more, wanna see it

So I’m asking you tonight

One by one the guests still and watch them, a few even have their phones out looking suspiciously like they’re filming the antics. One such guest would be Claire, who promises to send the groom and Cas the video afterwards, to which they’re grateful because there’s no way they take their eyes off them long enough to reach for their own phones. Much to the continued amusement of their significant others, Dean and Alexa are pulling out all the stops to make this a stellar performance, including sensual touches as it concludes;

Cause you feel like paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

When the final note plays, the crowd erupts in laughter and applause as the two take a well earned bow. With a kiss on the cheek and tight hug, they both go back to their respective boys who greet them with smiles and their freshly filled glasses as the next song plays.

The next hour is filled with more drinks, changing, grabbing suitcases, Sam being confused as to why Alexa insisted on her own, and a drive to the airport. As Sam and Alexa stand beside Baby and say their goodbyes, Dean and Cas assure the newlyweds that everything will be taken care of, and not to worry about anything until they get back. Although be it a little hesitant, they still accept and head into the airport to catch their flight.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Alexa in a white dress, dancing, well more like swaying in circles, to a slow song in a room of their family and friends. Being so damn happy. _ Sam shifts in the soft bed. Cracking an eye, he sees the room is still cast in darkness. Evaluating why he woke in the first place, he quickly realizes it was the combination of too much champagne, whisky, beer, and eventually some water, that’s the culprit. Easing out of bed to not wake Alexa, he heads to the bathroom. When he comes back out, he can’t help but stand in the doorway and watch her; his  _ wife.  _ He has a wife now. And she’s beautiful, and perfect, and his fucking soulmate to top it all off. 

She’s also completely unaware of the blinding smile she’s getting because she’s sound asleep. Her hair spread out behind her on the bed, an arm wrapped around a pillow, and a naked leg from the knee down peeks out from the sheet. The moonlight from the window casts the slightest pale blue light over her.  _ Would it be weird if I took a picture of this?  _ He quickly realizes he doesn’t care in the least, and silently searches for his phone. Finding it, he snaps the picture and crawls back in behind her. Unconsciously feeling him return, Alexa rolls over and wraps her naked leg, and the rest of her body, around him.

Sam takes two more pictures before he sets down his phone. One is a close up selfie of her head on his chest; him looking at her like she’s his whole world. The other is her wrapped around him, revealing a whole lot more than just the naked shoulders and leg visible before. That one he’ll keep just for himself.   
  


_ The music’s loud, the laughs louder, as his family smiles and toasts him and his bride. He keeps finding her in the crowd of faces, the bright smile like a beacon, everything seems like it’s in slow motion. More and more drinks are passed and soon he’s lost count, but he doesn’t care, this is going to be one of those moments of happiness that no one can take. _ He’s woken up from the dream by soft kisses pressed to his skin. A gentle push of lips to his chest, his shoulder, neck; he pretends to still be asleep to see where this trail leads. However, there’s also a thigh rubbing against the inside of his which is a little harder to ignore. When the firm pressure of a hand runs along his hips, he breaks and cracks into a huge smile, eyes still closed.

“Saaam,” Alexa coos into his ear huskily.

His arms wrap around her waist and he starts his own trail of kisses, “Yes?”

“Guess what?” she teases.

“You’re actually a succubus planning on draining my life force, right?”

“Close, it is our honeymoon after all,” He opens his eyes to see her looking up coyly through her lashes and holding her bottom lip between her teeth. He groans as his traitorous dick doesn’t get the memo that he’s trying to play it cool.

“I think I’m still tired from last night,” He smiles as his finger traces random shapes along her spine.

She gets a contemplative look, then lifts the sheet, “Hhmm, other areas seem to disagree,” She sits up straddling his hips in a single fluid motion. The action so graceful, Sam is momentarily distracted by flashes of her fighting skills. Alexa tilts her head, “Where'd you go just now?”

Sam comes back to the present and smiles, his hands now kneading the flesh of her hips, “Just thinking about how beautiful you are.”

Her eyes light at the compliment before she manages a weak teasing, “Sap,” against his lips.

“It’s true. You’re beautiful, and graceful, and smart, incredibly caring, and gentle, and an all around badass. I’m truly the luckiest person on this planet to get the privilege of calling you my wife.” The words come out of nowhere and impress even him.

Alexa continues to just stare at him as a tear threatens to roll down her cheek. Fingers framing his face, she does the only thing she can think of and presses a solid kiss to his lips. Sam takes the chance to gently roll them, so she’s on her back, but not completely under him. He gives as good as he gets, and when they break for air, they both blink to clear their eyes. “Well, damn, husband, sure you wanna set the bar so high right out of the gate like that?” She asks, still breathless. 

“I’ll take the risk,” He nudges her chin with the tip of his nose. 

“Yeah? Prove it,” She snaps at his nose. 

With a smile, he grabs her hands in his, and holds them above her head. Something dark and lustful passes over his eyes, “Listen, Mrs. Winchester, don’t challenge me.”

“Well, as your wife, Mr. Winchester, that’s my job,” She wiggles under him until she can sit up enough to latch her lips onto his collarbone. Sam lets go of her wrists at the sudden sensation. Her legs wrapping around his waist, and her now free hands come around his shoulders and tangle in his hair. The following kisses are messy and rough, but still leave them breathless. “I love you, Samuel William Winchester.”

He pants against her ear, but raises enough to look her in the eyes, “And I love you, Alexa Hunter Kelley Winchester. Always,” He leans down and captures her lips in a slow and deep kiss. They kiss until someone’s ringing phone causes them to pull apart, “What the hell?”

Alexa laughs, “Just ignore it. Honeymoon rules state that no ringing phone has to be answered unless both parties are completely dressed and/or deemed acceptable,” She runs her hand down along his side and hip, “This is very unacceptable.” The ringing stops, “See, they hung up. Now, where were we?” 

Sam smiles as he cups her jaw and kisses her. For the next hour, no one exists but them. They break apart slightly, yet most of their bodies are still entwined. Sam brings Alexa’s hand to his lips, kissing the silver band and engagement ring. “I may not ever get used to this,” He lets his palm lightly smack the skin of her thigh.

“What do you want to do today?” Alexa stretches against his side. “We should shower and then eat, but after that,” She shrugs.

“We could actually leave the room.”

Alexa gasps dramatically, “How scandalous!” They both laugh, then she rolls over to rest her head on his shoulder and look at him, “This was what you planned babe, you had to have some idea of what you wanted to do.”

Sam shrugs and places a kiss to the top of her head, “It’s stupid, but I kinda just want to do the cliche stuff, you know, lounge by the pool, ridiculous amounts of room service, making it out of the hotel for dinner one night just to race back as soon as possible.”

Alexa smiles and leans up to kiss him properly, “You are a sap, but I’m good with that plan. I haven’t been in a pool in forever, and yeah, it’s gonna be real hard to keep my hands off ya,” She winks. “So, breakfast, pool, shower, lunch?”

“I’m good with that.”

“Well, then, let’s see that room service menu,” She gets up and walks to the desk. She leans against the edge, missing how her husband’s eyes follow the lines of each of her curves as she reads. “I’m thinking these strawberry shortcake pancakes and bacon. That sounds awesome. Any idea what you want?” She starts walking back. When he doesn’t answer, she looks up and catches his eyes lowered to the scars on her torso, “Sam?”

His eyes snap up and her suddenly closer voice, “Huh?”

She sits on the bed and turns her back to him, hiding the scars, “I asked if you knew what you wanted for breakfast,” She sets the menu behind her without looking.

“Hey, Lex, what is it? What did I miss?”  _ Please tell me I didn’t start a fight on my honeymoon. I’m such an idiot.  _

Her voice breaks into his thoughts. “I should have let Cas try and heal them again. They look awful, I know,” Her words stop as a hand wraps around her arm. Sam’s strong body moving and settling behind her.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, “That's not what I was looking at.” When she starts to argue, he continues, “Listen, when that happened, I was terrified that I was going to lose you. But I didn’t. Those scars are things of beauty to me. They remind me of how strong you are. How I got you back,” He stops and rests his head against her shoulder. His next words are soft, “Cas told me that he sees our scars as his failures, I think that’s why he always takes them away, especially from Dean, but I don’t see them as that. I see those,” His fingers trace the rough lines even without seeing them, “And these,” He runs his thumb over her wrist, “As evidence of what you’ve made it through. Would I rather you not have them? Of course, but I’m happier that you have the chance to get more,” He suddenly stops and lifts his head, “Wait, that’s not-” His words end when Alexa turns and kisses him.

“I get it, Sam. Thank you. I love your big brain, but I can’t deny it’s absolutely adorable when you fumble over words,” She smiles with what can only be described as pure love. “Thank you, baby.”

Sam clears his throat, “Yeah, well, how about breakfast?” Alexa just smiles as he picks up the menu instead of meeting her eyes. She allows it and after making the call, they pass the time by trading soft kisses and actually turning on the tv. They have no idea what they’ve been ‘watching’ when there’s a knock at the door. Sam scans the floor and swiftly pulls on his boxers after finding them, and opens the door. During the traded bites of their breakfasts, Sam’s phone rings again. He looks at Lex.

“Oh, go ahead. Let your brother know my plan was foiled and you’re still here,” She winks.

He answers with a smile, “Hey, Dean, hang on,” He puts the call on speaker. “Ok, you’re on speaker.”

“Hey, newlyweds! Having fun?” They blush at each other, but don’t say anything. “Oh, gross,” Dean responds to their silence. “Have you even left the room yet?”

“Working on it,” Sam answers sheepishly.

“Yeah, yeah, well, we just wanted to make sure you guys were still breathing. Proud of you, Sammy. You, too, Lex, talk to you later. Have fun,” The line goes silent.

Although Sam is a little choked up about his brother’s honest sentiment, he can tell something’s up. Apparently Alexa catches on too, “He ok?”

“Uh, yeah, this is kinda new to us, you know, think he’s just getting emotional in his old age,” Sam smirks and part of him knows that Lex can see right through it, he still hopes.

Alexa takes another bite, then leans back in her chair, “Well, I’m full. I’m gonna change into my swimsuit and get ready to lay poolside,” She changes and Sam’s grateful she lets the topic drop. Once she’s behind the closed bathroom door, he sends a quick text.

Sam: Talk later man

Dean: Nah, it’s your honeymoon. Go have fun with your wife. Don’t worry about it.

Sam’s about to respond when the door opens again. Alexa goes from naked goddess to swimsuit model. In a modest one piece, large hat, large sunglasses, and a wrap around her waist, she’s nothing short of stunning. He may be a bit biased though. Screw it. He’s allowed to be, after all. “Where did you even find that stuff?” He smiles and starts over to the suitcase next.

“Online is a wondrous place for shopping, Samuel,” She leans back to accept his passing kiss. “Now get those trunks on and let's do some laps.” The childish light in her eyes makes him smile as he closes the door to do as she says. 

Beside the pool, he watches as she starts another round of laps. He joined her for the first round, then as they floated a bit and exchanged a few easy kisses, but then decided to lounge and just watch her. The few other guests that are there as well give her room as if she’s practicing for some kind of meet or competition. Maybe they think she is. He’s also tried to get Dean to tell him what’s going on to no avail, just the reassurance that it’s ‘Nothing bad. Honestly, Sammy.’ Finally he lets it go as one by one the guests start to leave when the sun begins to set. Alexa is still swimming like she lives there. Finally, she pops up, resting her arms on the side, right in front of him with a wide smile. “Are you some kind of fish? A mermaid maybe?” He calls.

She lets out an easy laugh as she rolls her neck, “What is it with you and comparing me to monsters? Thought this was our honeymoon, shouldn’t you be showering me with compliments?” She turns leaning against the side and lets her feet rise to the surface, floating there for a minute.

Sam watches enraptured,  _ how is everything she does so graceful? So beautiful?  _ “Just trying to figure out what I got myself into, ‘s’all,” He gets up and sits down beside her, legs dipping in the water. She looks up at him then swims to the spot between his knees, pulling herself up to give him another soft kiss. “You’re incredible,” He murmurs as his lips brush hers. She honest to god giggles and it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.

“That’s more like it, loverboy.” Turning so they’re both facing the colorful sky, they stay like that for a while, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “You know, I couldn’t help but notice that everyone left us.”

Sam nods, “Yeah, think it's because they either thought you were doing some kind of training, or that it was dinner time. Maybe a combination.”

She lets her head fall back to his stomach, “Sorry I stayed in so long. I’m all pruney now and you must be hungry.”

He hates the truly sorry tone in her voice and presses a kiss to the top of her head, “Not at all, baby. It was awesome watching you. I don’t think I ever saw you, that,” he thinks on the word, “Free. I loved it. But now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind taking you out for a romantic dinner. Even if you do look like a wrinkly grandma at the moment,” He laughs as he brings her hand to his lips and kisses the pruney tips.

“Shut it, Winchester. Keep that up and I won’t let you carry my books after class,” She pulls away and swims to the steps. Sam easily stands and meets her with a towel, wrapping her in a tight hug as well. “Thanks.”

“Course,” He takes her hand and walks over to his previous chaise. She settles between his legs and just leans back against his chest. “Ok, maybe room service can bring our dinner out here,” He laughs.

She joins him, “I can’t help it if you’re all warm and comfy. Not to mention that we get to lie here and watch the sunset.”

“No arguments from me, why do you think I suggested the room service idea? Besides, it’ll save time with the whole eat and run plan.” At the thought, he shifts his position. Knowing exactly what happened, she laughs. They sit there a few minutes longer before he sits up, “Come on, we need to get you some nutrition after your workout. Shower, then a real dinner, off hotel grounds.”

“Well, look at you, all self control. What are we getting?” She stands and offers her hand.

“There’s a place on the pier that has some good reviews that looks like a decent option,” He takes it with a smile.

“Really? When did you have time to look that up?”

He wraps his arm around her, “While you were training for your swim meet. Seriously, why didn’t you tell me you love swimming that much?”

Alexa shrugs, “Never really came up. It’s not a big deal.”

As the elevator door closes, Sam bumps into her shoulder, “Yeah, it is, baby. We’ll make more of an effort when we get home.”

Alexa laughs, “You gonna put a pool in one of the rooms in the bunker?”

“Maybe not the bunker, but I bet we can add one to the cabin,” He lets her in their room, with a challenging smirk.

“Sam, no, you don’t,” She quiets as his lips press against hers.

“We’ll talk it over when we get home. Dean and Cas may like it too. Come to think of it, Dean used to swim any chance our dinky hotel had a pool when we were kids. It could be a good thing. But before you argue, go shower and then we’ll go eat. I love you,” He gives her a stern look to quell any remaining argument. She only shakes her head in answer and goes into the bathroom.

Once showered, Sam takes his new bride to a restaurant on the pier. They eat too much, laugh too loudly a few times, if the looks they garnered are anything to go by, and smile until their cheeks hurt. Walking hand in hand afterwards, they walk to the end and watch the water. They stand a moment, Sam’s body practically wrapped around hers, when Alexa laughs and breaks the quiet moment. “What?” He asks, nuzzled against her neck. 

She turns to face him and looks into his warm and loving eyes. “Just thinking how the plan was to race back to the room, but instead we went all romantic and took a walk on the beach,” She runs her hand down his arm.

Sam smirks, “Yeah, well, pretty sure if I took you to bed right after I’d have blown chunks. God, I ate so much,” He starts laughing, “Like, Dean levels of food intake.”

“Ok, ignoring how you just said having sex with me would make you ‘blow chunks’,” She finger quotes, “On our honeymoon, no less, I’d have to agree with you. I’m still too full to do anything more than makeout. We’re so old, Sam!” Her head falls to her chest as they laugh harder.

They’re interrupted by a faint “Excuse me,” and turn.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, are we in your way?” Sam asks politely.

“Oh, no, dear,” the old woman smiles, “I hate to interrupt, but did I hear you say you were on your honeymoon?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam blushes into Alexa’s hair.

“Oh, I remember that. This your first time outside the hotel?” The woman asks knowingly, while Sam buries his face even further into Alexa’s hair.

She laughs, “It is, actually. We leave tomorrow night so we figured we should actually venture out at some point.” The woman joins in their laughter when another person interrupts.

“Bonnie, leave those kids alone. You’re embarrassing the poor boy to no end,” A man walks up to them.

“Oh hush, they’re sweet,” She playfully swats at his arm. “They’re newlyweds, Jerry, you remember those days?”

Jerry huffs a laugh, “Oh, yeah, I still thought I had a say in things.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you did everything wrong up until I saved you,” She rolls her eyes for emphasis.

“How long have you two been married?” Alexa asks, enjoying the bickering.

“Oh, this is our fifty-fifth anniversary,” Bonnie smiles.

Jerry winks, “Think she would’ve figured out how to get out of it by now.”

Sam’s arms circle around Alexa a little more tightly causing her to smile and look up at him. Wordlessly they agree, Jerry and Bonnie are some straight up ‘goals’. However, living another forty years seems a longshot in their line of work. It’s still something to work towards with the time they have. Suddenly they realize Bonnie is talking again. “You kids probably want to head back to your room instead of talking to us, I just wanted to say that when I saw you something told me you two were special. It may sound like a crazy old woman talking, but I have a feeling about you kids, you’ve got something strong. Just remember that and don’t give up on it. He’s going to drive you crazy sometimes, sweetheart.”

“And she’s gonna push you past your comfort zone,” Jerry interrupts. “But let her. Smartest thing I ever did, son. Best of luck to you two, we’ll be thinking of you.” With that, Jerry offers a two finger salute as Bonnie waves and they walk away again.

“That was kind of weird,” Sam says softly.

“What? It happens, we’re just emitting so much love that it pulled them in,” Alexa starts off seriously, but starts to crack somewhere in the middle, losing it completely by the end. Sam joins in her laughter.

“Really? ‘Emitting so much love’? That’s what you went with?” He kisses her forehead. “They did have a good idea, though.”

“Back to the room?”

“Exactly,” Sam smirks before lifting and spinning her in a tight circle, legs twirling behind her. He sets her down and they share a smile before Alexa winks and takes off. “Hey,” he calls after her and follows.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa wakes up and shifts against the solid body behind her. The past few days have been an absolute dream. When they came back to the room, it had been a lazy coming together, all soft kisses and slow touches. It was like learning every detail of each other’s bodies again. Relearning every inch that brought forth a cry or whimper of pleasure when touched with the tip of a tongue. She plays it back in slow motion,  _ maybe it happened that way,  _ when she feels lips press against her spine before Sam rolls onto his back with a sigh.

“Man, Lex, last night was,” At his loss of words, she moves to watch him. His face is a thing of beauty and is every dream, erotic and not, to her. This man is her husband, and she put that happiness on his face.

Call it pride or vanity, but she smiles and runs her hand over his bare chest, “You're welcome. And right back at ya, babe.” She slides even closer, planting one hand on either side of his shoulders and then leans down to kiss him. 

His arms instantly fold around her and bring her down on top of him. “Is it bad I don’t exactly want to leave today?”

“Close your eyes, I have a surprise,” Alexa says eagerly and changes the subject.

Sam runs his hand up her naked back with a smirk, “Ah, babe, no offense, but I don’t think there’s anything you haven’t shown me.”

“Stop!” She smacks his chest. “Not what I meant.”

“Still don’t see why I have to close my eyes.”

“Just do it, assbutt!”

Sam laughs, “You really have been hanging out with Cas too long,” and closes his eyes.

Alexa stands and walks to her carryon, Sam had asked why she needed such a big bag for the plane, but she had her reasons. Carefully she removes the reason making as little noise as possible. Slipping it on she stands at the foot of the bed, a little nervous. “Ok, open ‘em.” Sam’s wide smile falters when he does. Suddenly he’s thrown back almost two decades. He can’t help the tear that escapes down his cheek. Instantly Alexa is on him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Oh, no. Baby, I’m sorry. I, I wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but-“ Her words stop when Sam starts shaking his head under her chin.

“No, no, baby, that’s not it,” He chokes out. “It’s just, wow. How did you - you look just as gorgeous as you did then, maybe more. Definitely more,” She shakes with a tentative laugh. “It’s just,” His fingers take the heathered red fabric between them, “God, it looks just like the one I used to have. That you stole, by the way, I could never buy another one.” He sits back and takes in the black block letters spelling out ‘Stanford’ across her chest and pulls her back against his chest. “It was like everything that could have happened, and did, since the last time I saw you in that, hit me at once. We could’ve been celebrating our fifteenth anniversary instead of our honeymoon. But at the same time it’s like we’re those kids again,” His eyes go wide. “Oh, my God. We could’ve had kids in high school by now.”

Alexa takes control at that, “Ok. Slow down cowboy. Look at me,” He does, “We couldn’t have had that. You know it. I do slightly mourn that fact, but I’d be stupid to get stuck in those thoughts and miss what we do have. I missed you, like a part of my being was gone, but seeing you now?” Her eyes skim over his broad and toned body as her tongue darts out across her lips. When she looks back up, her pupils are much more prominent, “Makes me so fucking happy.” 

Sam surges forward, initiating a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless. His hands slide under the sweatshirt and is pleased to find it’s the only bit of clothing she’s added. “Come ‘ere, baby girl,” He says with a tug at her hip. She goes easily. In a few minutes, the sweatshirt is gently placed on the floor beside the bed, and any thoughts of sightseeing are pushed back a little longer. No one complains.

The sound of a phone ringing wakes them up, “What the - Shit!” Sam scrambles to find the phone. “Lex! Lex, get up, we gotta get packed!” He calls as he finally finds the phone and answers, “Hey, Dean, yeah, we’re getting ready now. No. No, just, uh, out,” He rolls his eyes at whatever Dean says, “Fine, yes and fell back to sleep. Shut up. We’ll call you when we board. Love you, too, Jerk.”

“I did not expect to fall back to sleep,” Alexa says while gathering their things and putting them in the suitcase.

“I know. I kinda wanted to actually see more of the town today,” He shrugs and includes a handful of stuff to the bag as well.

Alexa pulls on her shirt and smiles, “There's always our fifty-fifth.”

Sam’s cheeks twitch with a smile, “It’s a date, Beautiful.”

Sam and Alexa make it to the airport and to their gate just in time, Sam sends off a quick text to let Dean know they’ve made it and are on their way home.    
  


“Welcome back, lovebirds!” Dean greets them. “How was it? On second thought, don’t answer that. Come ‘ere,” He wraps them both in a tight hug. “Glad you’re back.”

The newlyweds share a confused look before Cas wraps them in a hug as well. Stepping back, Sam clears his throat, “So, everything go alright while we were gone, then?”

“Yeah, everything was fine. Peachy,” Dean’s voice is tight when another joins them.

“My babies! Come here!” Mary comes out to wrap them in a hug. “Tell me all about it. I wanna know everything.” Sam shoots his brother a wide eyed look, to which he just fake smiles and nods to.

With a pat to Alexa’s hip, Sam hopes he conveys ‘Forgive me’ clearly enough before saying, “Hey, Mom. Didn’t know you were back. Why don’t you help Lex with the bags while I get us a couple of drinks? Didn't stop on the way back ‘cause we thought we could all go out.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely! Here, let me help,” Mary reaches for a bag, while Alexa glares back a stellar ‘We're talking later’ face.

Once they are out of earshot, Dean turns to Sam, “She didn’t leave, Sam,” He hisses.

“Dean,” Cas tries to calm him down.

Sam laughs, but sobers when his brother glares. “No, man, hey, I’m sorry. But why didn’t she leave?”

“I don’t know! But she ruined all my plans.”

“Plans?” Sam asked, surprised, then looks between his brother and angel. “Oh. Um, sorry, man. I didn’t realize you had, uh, plans.”

“Of course we had plans! Once everyone cleared out we were getting the place to ourselves after the whole wedding/love high. It was gonna be romantic as shit!”

Sam does his best to hide his laughter. “I’m sorry, Dean. Really. Now that we’re back, why don’t you guys go to the cabin for a few days?”

Dean and Cas share a look before the angel leaves the two brothers. Dean sighs and starts walking into the bunker, “Jody wants to have a special girls night. She didn’t think Lex would wanna join this time, so they’re making an exception and invited both of us. But for the love of what little sanity I have left, please do not mention it to Mom.”

Sam fights his laughter again by biting the inside of his lip. “Sure thing, Dean. It was only a few days. How bad could it have been?”

“Oh,” He laughs darkly, “Just wait. Now that you’re married, she's gonna start the kid talk. That is, if she hasn’t kidnapped us to go look at venues for our big day.”

Sam’s about to lose his battle with laughter when his brother’s last words hit him, “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, since you guys tied the knot, she decided that it’s our turn. Three days she hasn’t stopped talking about ‘Oh, it’d be lovely to have this’, or ‘Dean, you two looked so handsome up there. What if you did a blue and green theme?’ I’m telling you man, I don’t think she slept. But glad you and Lex didn’t get bedsores.”

Sam’s laughter bubbles out of him, “Sorry, man, but, it’s not like you guys weren’t thinking about it already.”

“Dude! Not like this! It should be between me and Cas.”

Sam’s big hand lands on his shoulder before stepping down into the kitchen, “I get it, man. Not a word. Why don’t we go out for a drink after dinner?”

“How are we gonna ditch Mom?”

“I’ll talk to Lex. I’m pretty sure she’ll take care of Mom if need be.”

“Nah, don’t go running to your wife, man! We’re grown men!”

Sam laughs, “I do have a wife to run to, one that loves you like her own brother. She’ll be happy to do this.”

Dean runs his hand over his face as he watches his brother walk away. He’s a grownass man and his little brother is about to ask his new wife to get rid of their mom for him.  _ Mom’s scary like that though. And, it’s Mom. They’re supposed to be like that when their kids get hitched, right? Guess I’ll let this play out. For Sammy’s sake, since he’s going to the trouble of asking Lex and all. Yeah, that sounds good.  _ He shrugs to himself before sitting down.

Sam walks into his room to find Mary cooing over Alexa and asking questions. “Sorry to interrupt ladies, can I talk to Lex a minute, Mom?”

“Oh, sure thing, sweetie,” She smiles at them both before leaving the room.

“Hey, there, handsome,” She leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Hey Lex, sorry about Mom,” He kisses her back. “I may have to ask you something else,” He reluctantly reveals.

“Um, okay, and that is?” She sits on the edge of the bed.

Sam joins her and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, we kind of owe Dean.”

“I already cleared it up. Texted Jody and they’d love for me to come with Cas to girls night while you and Dean have a bro night.” When he stares disbelieving at her, she continues, “Cas may have texted before we left,” she smiles brightly.

“So you knew what I was coming in here for?”

“Yep, and you’re mom’s headed up to Michigan for a vamp case as well, so you two will have the place to yourselves,” She bumps against his shoulder.

“How? When did you have time to do any of this? I mean, I just found out myself.”

“Haven’t you heard, babe? I’m awesome,” She winks.

Sam laughs, “That is true, but for real, how?”

“That’s easy, Sam, my informant isn’t as hung up on admitting his emotions as yours is,” She falls back on the bed. 

After seeing Mary off, the four head back to the bunker. The drive filled with small talk about their trip and how little they saw of the city. Dean can’t help but feel proud and tease his baby brother at the same time. They talk a little longer, making sure that Lex and Cas are still up to going to Jody’s. Once reassured, the two head out, leaving their boys behind.

“So, how are we doing this, Dean?” Sam asks without leaving Baby’s passenger seat.

“What’re you talking about? It’s nothing,” Dean shrugs while opening the door.

“Dean,” Sam follows him. “Seriously. I sent my new wife away so you could talk, so talk.”

The brothers continue to walk into the kitchen. “Alright, alright, untwist your britches, Samantha,” He takes a couple glasses from the cupboard along with a nearly full bottle of brown liquor before sitting down at the table. He fills a tumbler, then slides it to the opposite side with a raised brow, “Well, you gonna sit, or not?”

Sam takes the seat, and the drink, with a smirk. After shooting it back, he smacks the glass back on the table, “Alright Dean, what’s up?” That sets off a routine of Dean asking random questions after Sam takes a shot. Before too long, they’re laughing and Dean’s questions get a bit more ridiculous. Soon it’s hours later. A fact they only realize when Alexa texts Sam asking how things are going. 

“Everything good?” Sam nods while still dazedly looking at his phone, and Dean refills his brother’s tumbler. Watching as the disgustingly in love dork comes back to the present, he takes a moment to collect his thoughts, “Is it different man, I mean, being married?”

Sam gets a million watt smile, and slowly nods, “Yeah. Yeah, man, it is. I can’t explain it, but it’s so, so much more. I mean there’s like this new gravity to everything. She’s my wife. I’m a husband. Like,” He starts laughing, “It's something I didn’t think I’d ever have. Especially not like this.”

“You mean in the life?”

“No. I mean this good; this amazing. God, Dean, she knows me so damn well, and I know her. Little things that no one else could understand. Like you and Cas,” Sam pushes the conversation a little. 

Ok, maybe he shouldn’t have kept up with Sammy, he may have had a few too many, because he keeps the conversation  _ that he brought up!  _ going, “Yeah, for so long I thought it was just because he was an angel, but then it slowly,” He huffs a laugh at his brother’s ‘are you serious?’ face, “Alright, very slowly, hit me that it was only me that he knew like that, and I was the only one that seemed to notice certain shit about him,” He shrugs. “I guess, it all just slid into place when Lex showed up. I mean, five minutes and she saw right through all that shit.”

“You know, I can read you pretty well too.” Dean snorts, but Sam continues, “And usually if I would say shit like that before, you’d be in my face denying everything. But now, you’re the one starting the conversation. You and Cas can have this, too, man. We’d all be thrilled for you.”

Dean blushes, “I’m tired of trying to pick between a normal life and not. If I’m selfish for wanting to finally take what happiness I can? So be it.”

Sam looks at his brother proudly, “Good for you, man. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he stands, “I need to get some sleep because my wife kept me up our whole honeymoon,” His smile takes over his face and forms two deep dimples. Dean can’t help but join in on his brother’s happiness and laugh with him.

“Oh, gross, shut your face, Bitch.”

“Night, Jerk.”


End file.
